Dark Love
by Dark Masque
Summary: Hermione goes to America and encounters a love with a darker personality and a even darker style of clothes.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had just stepped off the train with Harry and Ron trailing behind her. They had finally defeated Voldemort in the previous year. The wizarding world was still pulling itself together, but people were still mourning. Many people had been lost in the war. Tonk's and Remus's baby son Teddy was staying with his grandparents till Hermione and Harry graduated.

"Hey 'Mione what do you think this year is going to be like? It's our first care free year. No worries about any evil lune's." Ron said as they sat in a carriage they found.

"I think this year is gong to wonderful. Nothing is going to go wrong this year. Plus we have to study for our exams."

"Ah come on 'Mione can't we relax this year?"

"Ron you know perfectly well that this year was N.E.W.T.s year and there's nothing you can do about it." Hermione said finishing off the conversation.

No one talked for the rest of ride. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Hermione thinking about what had happened during the war she had lost a lot of people that were close to her heart. First she lost Sirius. Even though she didn't act like it she fell for him and hard too. When he died she felt like she could go on any more. She had begun to close herself off. Then last year she last her parents in a Death Eater raid. When she found out it took Harry and Ron so much for her not to go after them. After the war was over she had gotten a letter all the way from America. It was asking her if she would like to study there for her remainder year in school. She agreed, but hadn't told anyone and she was going to leave tonight.

'At the feast I'll tell them so they can't object.' She thought to herself as they finally reached the castle.

Harry and Ron got out of the carriage and then pulled Hermione down. They both took one of her hands and led her to the feast. Soon everyone arrived and settled down waiting for the first years to arrive. When they started filing in the trio was pulled into their own memories of when they first stepped through the hall. As students filed in the three teens were surprised at the number of students that had returned this year. Sadly their joy was short lived when they caught the sight of a blond haired ferret. Hermione hated to admit it, but over the years her had gotten handsome. His was hair was long enough the cover his eye and his built was slim, but muscular. Slowly he turned to face them and sneered. Paying no mind the trio turned to face to staff table. Soon the first years were sorted into their new houses. Once that was over Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"It's great to see so many faces here filling these halls. I know that many of the students here now took part in the war and that experience will always be with you, but you shouldn't regret what happened. A great many sacrificed their lives to make sure that our future generation and your generation will live in peace without having to worry about going too soon." Tears were rolling down Hermione's face as he continued his speech. "Now many of you know Granger and she has been offered to study in America and she has excepted the offer. Tomorrow she will be departing from Hogwarts heading to America." Without another word he waved his hand and the feasting began.

Not long after Harry and Ron rounded on her with angry eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us." Ron and Harry said in a loud whisper.

"One I chose not to because I know how you two would take it. Two it was my choice not yours."

"We can't allow this to to happen it-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN"T DO! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled. She had enough of this conversation as she stood up and walked out of the hall. She would not be manhandled by two males. It didn't matter if they were her best friends.

* * *

When she got to here room she double checked that she had everything and she wasn't missing anything. About an hour later everyone started coming in and settling for bed. Leaving her stuff Hermione went to the commons to wait for the Head Master to come get her. Not many people were in the commons. Two of the three chairs were taken by none other than Harry and Ron. They looked like they were deep in thought so Hermione tip-toed to her usual chair. Harry was the first to arouse from his thoughts and notice Hermione. A second later Ron to was alert of Hermione. They both opened their mouths to speak, but nothing came. Finally Harry began the conversation.

"'Mione we didn't mean what we said. I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"We just thought that after the war we would always be together no matter what came up." Ron threw in not looking at her.

"I accepted the offer because I feel like I need to experience something else. I love you guys no matter how long or how far we're apart. You guys are my brothers in a sense."

"So when are you leaving?" Harry said looking her in the eyes.

"I'm leaving tonight a soon as Dumbledore comes."

"So soon?"

"Ya, but I can visit during holidays and I'll write to you guys as much as I can."

After their talk about how things were going to be different with on third of the trio in America and two thirds here in London. After what seems like a few minutes (when it was more like a few hours) Dumbledore came and asked for Hermione. The golden trio stood up and hugged each other tightly and promised to write. When farewells were done Dumbledore lead her to his office where she was going to have to take to floo network to get to her new school.

Stepping into the fir place she yelled, "STAR CROSS ACADEMY!" and she was engulfed my green flames.

* * *

Steeping out of the fire place she was greeted by the smiling face of a male. He was plump with a pot bally and had a reclining hair line.

"Ms. Hermione Granger! It's a pleasure!" He said guiding her out of the fire place. "My name is . I'm the Head Master of this school. Now this school is for muggles, but there are a few wizards and witches. No one lives on campus, but places near here. You will be staying in a apartment not far from here. All your belongings have been moved already. Now if you will please follow me I will take you to your apartment."

Without saying a word Hermione followed behind him. A million days were rushing through her had. She hasn't been at a regular school since she was 10, but she knew that she could do it. Looking around through the dark she saw trees every where and dark green glass. led her to a small black limo that was waiting in front of the high gates. The ride was quick to her apartment and she tried hard to memorize the way to and from the school. Th neighborhood was nice. It seem like there would be no trouble. When they got inside Hermione was shocked about how big it was. There was already couches and everything. Pulling some papers from his coat Mr. Harper began to talk again.

"Alright here are your keys, your schedral, and other supplies that you may need." He said as he put the sai dobjects on the table. " School starts at 7:20 am so try to be there on time. Well I think thats all. Good day then ."

After he left Hermione looked at the clock and it read 8:30. Going to the bedroom she took out her sleep wear. A pair of shorts and a tang top. She walked to the bathroom and started a warm bath. Easing herself into the warm she immediately relaxed.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Hermione shot up from the water causing water to land all over the floor.

"Who the bloody hell can that?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she put on her robe.

She left the bathroom and quickly walked to open the door. Swinging the door open she saw two guys about her age standing at the door. Neither side said anything as they stood there staring at each other. Hermione looked both of them over she had to admit that both were hot. Both had tattoos going down both arms. One had a piercing on his lip while the other one had one on his nose. The one with shaggy black hair and the nose piercing spoke first.

"Who are?"

"I think the better question is who are you and what are you doing at my apartment door so late?"

"Well I feel like a ass. We got the wrong apartment." The other one said.

"I guess it's okay."

"Well my name is Zack and this is Brian." He said pointing next to him.

"Well it's nice meeting you. My name is Hermione and I don't mean to be rude, but as you can see I'm standing ina bathrobe and I really don't want to get sick."

"Oh. Yeah well then Herniome guess we'll each other around." Zack said and pulled Brian away.

Hemione closed the door and finished getting ready for bed and settles in for the night anticipating what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

Waking up to her alarm Hermione got and got ready for her first day in a new school. It didn't take her long to get ready. She was wearing blue hip huggers, a blue shirt that said You Wish written in white, and black and blue shoes. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a little brown eye shadow to bring out her eyes more. When it was time to go she grabbed everything,but had to run back to get her ipod. When she turned on her ipod she found her favorite song. It was Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold.

_**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**_

**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early**

**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far**

**I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here**

**A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

**This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind**

**Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear  
escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,  
far away from here**

**Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right**

**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear  
escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,  
far away from here**

**Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right**

**_Afterlife- Avenged Sevenfold_**

All she could hear was the guitars playing and the drum sent banging.

**BAM**

Hermione crashed into someone and was set flying to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She heard a husky voice from above her say. She looked up and gasped. It was that guy from last night. Brian.

* * *

**Okay this is my first non-anime fanfic and I think I did a okay job. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slowly pulled herself to her feet as she felt a blush creeping up her neck, slowly flooding her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Brian said again looking closer at her to see if any harm was done to her.

Dusting herself off and trying to shake the tingling feeling, Hermione said, "It's fine. No harm done."

Around both of them you could hear that faint sounds of guitars, drums, and screaming.

"So what are you listening to that your not paying attention to everything around you?"

Looking at her ipod quickly "Alesana now." She said with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well what were you listening to before?"

"Avenged Sevenfold."

"Oh really you don't seem like the type of girl that listens to heavy metal and screamo."

"Well then let this be a lessen to you Brian. You can't judge a book by its cover.' Hermione said smirking. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get to class." With that said Hermione left a confused boy trying to figure out what had just taken place.

* * *

Pulling out her schedule from her book bag she looked over it. Her first class was C3. Looking that the class map she started walking. By the time she reached the classroom the tardy bell had rang. Opening the door she was greeted with something that she hasn't seen before. here was no teacher in front of class, but behind a desk reading a book. Students were sitting on desk, running around and listening to music. Upon hearing the door open the teacher looked up at Hermione and silenced that class

"Ah you must be Hermione Granger. I'm your home room teacher." Turning back to the class he said, "This is Hermione Granger. She just transferred from London and will be finishing her school here in the U.S. Now everyone be nice and welcome her with open arms."

Hermione was too mortified to speak at all. She hated to be the center of attention. When the teacher was finished speaking Hermione walked to the back of the room where there was the only open seats. Once she sat down everyone went back to what they were doing before she came. Since she had nothing else to do Hermione pulled out her ipod again and turned it on. Blasting from the tiny headphones was Drowning Pool.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Beaten, why for?  
Can't take much more**_

_**One - nothing wrong with me  
Two - nothing wrong with me  
Three - nothing wrong with me  
Four - nothing wrong with me  
One - something's got to give  
Two - something's got to give  
Three - something's got to give**_

_**Now let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Push me again  
This is the end**_

_**One - nothing wrong with me  
Two - nothing wrong with me  
Three - nothing wrong with me  
Four - nothing wrong with me  
One - something's got to give  
Two - something's got to give  
Three - something's got to give**_

_**Now let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Skin against skin  
Blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but  
You're not alone  
You wanted in  
and now youre here  
Driven by hate  
Consumed by fear**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**One - nothing wrong with me  
Two - nothing wrong with me  
Three - nothing wrong with me  
Four - nothing wrong with me  
One - something's got to give  
Two - something's got to give  
Three - something's got to give**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Drowning Pool - Bodies**_

As the guitar faded Hermione's headphones was yanked from her ears. Her head snapped up to see the face of that guy from last night or other wise Zack, Brian who was smirking at her, and 3 other guys looking down at her.

"Your music is pretty load. We can hear it from all the way over here." Zack said pointing to the desk next to her.

"I'm sorry about my friends. I heard what happened last night and believe me they both feel like a ass. My name is Matt. This is Jimmy" he said pointing to the guy next to him with longish hair on the sides and short hair in the back. "And this guy is John." He lastly pointed to the guy next to him with dark hair as his roots, but with blond hair on the tips of his hair.

She gave Matt a look over . He had short black or brown hair, piercing on the side of his lip and both his ears were gaged. Looking over all of them she found they all had tattoos. When she was finished looking them over she took her headphones back and wrapped up her ipod.

"It's nice to meet you and thanks for the apology." Hermione said as she watched them oull up chairs around her desk.

"So Brian was telling us that he ran into you and said that you were listening to some pretty heavy music. You don't seeem like the type of girl that would." Matt said.

"Well like I told Brian earlier doin't judge a book by its cover."

"Well that seems about right, but since we're on the subject of judging what do you think of us when you first see us?"

_Really hot. _"You guys look like your troublemakers."

"Oh really and what do you think now?" Zack said in a flirty tone.

"Well I don't know I think your still trouble." Hermione said and laughed when the guys started pouting. "I'm just joking. You guys seem really nice."

"Why thank you. We are most grateful." Brian said doing a little bow. Just watching him the whole group started laughing.

"What other bands do you listen to?" John said as everyone settled down.

"Well my favorites are Slipknot, Atreyu, Alesana, Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet For My Valentine, Underoath, Blesstehfall, Escape The Fate, Trivium, To/Die/For, and a whole bunch more."

"I see that's a very good list, but what is your absolute favorite?"

"It's a tie between Avenged Sevenfold and Bullet For My Valentine."

"Have you ever seen them live?"

"I've only seen Slipknot live."

"I see well your going to have to catch up on your concerts then." Matt said laughing.

Threw the rest of the class they just joked and talked getting to know one another. When class ended they went their separate ways. While they had science, lit, and math Hermione had a free period and found her way to the library. When she got there she found a corner and pulled out a book and her ipod and spaced out.

**_OH C'MON!_**

**_I can't believe the drama that I'm in, the flood is getting closer  
I don't think they know that I know how to swim  
You're feeling numb, from all that has become  
It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue and travels fast down towards your lungs  
All because I'm leaving you behind._**

**_I feel the pressure  
It's coming down on me.  
It's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)  
You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)  
And now I've got no place to go.  
You've brought the flood!_**

**_I cant believe, the troubles that you've caused  
The pain is getting stronger, like an open wound without the gauze  
It's on my brain, driving me insane  
It's on my mind all of the time and if it left, I would be fine.  
All because I'm leaving you behind._**

**_I feel the pressure  
It's coming down on me.  
It's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)  
You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)  
And now I've got no place to go.  
You've brought the flood! (You've brought the flood! The flood!)_**

**_Oh!  
Leave it be!_**

**_I take it back  
Take it back!  
Leave it be  
I take it back  
Take it back  
Leave it be  
Leave it be  
Leave it be_**

**_I feel the pressure  
It's coming down on me.  
It's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)  
You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)  
And now I've got no place to go.  
You've brought the flood!_**

**_I feel the pressure  
It's coming down on me.  
It's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)  
You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)  
And now I've got no place to go.  
You've brought the flood!_**

**_I take it back, take it back!  
Leave it be  
I take it back, take it back!  
Leave it be  
Leave it be  
Leave it be!_**

**_Escape The Fate- The Flood_**

For the whole the time she listened to the same play list softly singing the lyrics under her breath. By the time the bell rang signaling that the period was over she had stared looking for her next class. It was that private class that the head master said she would be taking with other magical students. It was located in room Z5. Looking at her map it was located in a separate building in the back of the school. Walking out the back doors she followed the path worn into the she opened the door an object came soaring at her. In a slip second she dodged it and it landed in the grass. When she popped her head back up she saw a red walking toward her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." Hermione said dusting herself off again.

"My name is Rachel."

"Mines Hermione."

"Well your the Hermione everyone is talking about. So are you really from London?"

"Ya I am."

"What school did you go to before here?"

"I went to Hogwarts."

"So you went to an all magic school. My mom and dad told me about it. They went there and that's how they met."

"If your parents went there how come you didn't go there?"

"Well I got my letter and everything, but I didn't want to. We heard of this school so we moved here so I can go here."

"Oh." Hermione said as they reached their desks.

For about 10 more minutes they talked and they too became quick friends. Soon the teacher came through the door and silence settled in right away. At that moment Hermione pictured Snape walking through the door with his cloak whirling around him, but instead of the bat like professor a young man about 25, with light brown hair, and blue eyes walked threw the door. When he was standing in the middle of the classroom he look directly at Hermione and a slow smirk made it on his face.

"Ah you must be Hermione. Welcome to America."

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Luna."

"Thank you." Hermione said again.

"Think nothing of it. Now class do you have that essay on vampires and the myths surrounding them?"

Through out the classroom you heard papers rustling, zippers of backpacks, and the snapping of binders. 5 minutes later all they essays were turned in and everyone was seated again.

"Now today we are going to have study hall. You have a test on magical creatures in two days. So tomorrow will be study hall also. Hermione I'm sure they taught you about the different magical creatures at your old school correct?"

"Yes . We even got to see them up close and touch them too. So I'm certin that I will do fine. Thank you for your concern."

Without saying another word he went to his desk and started typing on his computer. A few seconds went by before everyone started talking again.

"Well that was odd. He's acting weirder than normal." Rachel said as she took out a notebook.

"He reminds me of the potions master at my old school." Hermione said with a laugh.

Not knowing what else to do Rachel laughed with her. For the rest of the class that's all they did. When the bell rang they split up. Rachel had PE and Hermione had visual arts. The only other class they had together was Spanish at the end of the day. Like the her earlier classes visuals arts passed by in a blur. After that class she had lunch so she walked to the lunch room. When she got her lunch which was a chicken salad, a bottle of water, and a orange. SHe found a corner table where no one was at and sat there. She slowly chewed her found thinking about what has happened so far today. She made new friends and 3 of them she thought were very attractive. Digging in her book bag she too out piece of paper and a pen and began writing a letter home to her friends.

"Hey Hermione. We didn't know you had this lunch." Said a now familiar voice.

Turning around Hermione saw that it Brian and all the other guys.

"Hello." Hermione said finishing up her letter and putting it in her letter so she can mail it later.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a LONG time, but I haven't had time to. My dad had kicked me out so I moved in with my mom and I had to wait for her to get a computer and internet, but thank to everyone who still read this. I will try to get things posted faster and now that testing is over I will have more time to write. Thanks again and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of her first Hermione basically stuck with the new friends that she made and collected the homework due tomorrow. By the time she got home she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but she thought it would be better to send her letter before she napped. Going into her room in on the corners sat a large black and grey owl.

"Hi Astro." Hermione said as she lovely stroked his feathers. "Will you bring this letter to Harry for me?"

The owl gave a soft hoot and she tired the letter to his leg. Once she was done he flew out of a open window. After that Hermione changed into her pjs and went to the living room. Plopping herself on the couch she pulled out her homework and turned on the tv and flipped through the channels till she found something that interested her. Once she was done with that she started on her homework looking up at the tv every now and then till she got sucked into the show and forgot about the work she was doing. 2 hours later after she was able to tear her eyes from the TV she completed her work and was on her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Opening the fridge she found that she really didn't have anything. Just the basics milk, eggs, and things to make a sandwich.

"They can give so much stuff, but they can't bring any food." She muttered as she shut the door.

Grabbing her keys, wallet, and jacket she was out the door. Not knowing were to go she just walked down the street. It was already dim outside and the street lights were flickering on. She kept her head forward, but glanced around her every now and then. It was about 20 minutes later when she found her way into was she guess was where everything was. From both sides she saw lights and people just hanging around being care free. At that moment she wished that Harry and Ron were there with her. She missed them so much and was looking forward to they reply. Soon she reached the store and got what she needed. In the end she walked out with more than what she had went for. With two bags in each hand she started walking home.

"Hey you! Chick with the bags!" Hermione heard being yelled from behind her.

Not paying any attention to the voices behind her, she quickened her pace. Soon the sound of the voices got lounder until her wrist was grabbed. Hermione dropped her bags in suprise and let out a gasp.

"Didn't you hear us?" One guy said from behind her. Another guy walked infront of herand said, "You must be that new student everyone is talking about."

"Um yeah. I really don't think that people are talking about." Hermione said fidgeting with her bags.

"Oh for sure. They saying how you hang out with those freaks that you call friends and that chick Rachel I bet she's only using you to get in their pants." Another guy said.

Inside Hermione was shaking with fear_. 'What do they want with me? Why did they stop me and how do they know who I hang out with?_' Hermione mentally slapped herself then_. 'I've face death eats and worse than this and here I am scared of a couple of muggle boys._' Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice flooding her ears.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" The voice came closer and sharply inhaled then released and angry breath.

"Hermione please tell me that's not you." After saying that she heard four more pairs of feet walk to where the voice stopped.

"What the hell are you guys doing with Hermione?" Came and angry voice she matched with John.

They guys surrounding her came to all stand in front of her. Hermione not raising her head just stood there. The sound of foot steps came from behind her and she felt the warm arms of one of the guys.

"Everything will be alright." Someone whispered in her ear.

Hermione didn't listen all she could see and hear were flash backs from the war that felt so real to her.

**Flashback**

**Don't die was all that was running through her head as she dodged the spells shooting around her. Sh had lost track of Ron and Harry along time ago. Everything aound was dark. Voldemort decided that at night when everyone was sleeping was the best time to launch the final battle**

**"HERMIONE!" **

**She whipped her head around and saw that it was Ginny calling her name. The small red head was running up to her when Hermione's eyes grew large at the sight of green light being shot at her friend. She started running toward her, but it was too late by the time she got to her the cure had reached her. Hermione gathered her red headed friend in her arms and just sobbed.**

**End Flashback**

When Hermione reconnected with the present she was on the couch in some apartment and no one was in sight. Hermione couldn't remember how she got there or where she was at so she just layed there.

"Hey Hon are you okay?" Hermione turned her head to find Zack standing at the door.

"Yeah I'm okay. Where am I?"

"Your at my apartment. You just collapsed in the alley so we brought you to my place because it was the closes."

"Oh. Thank you, but I need to get home we have school tomorrow."

"Okay I'll walk you home."

Soon Zack was walking her back to her apartment carrying her bags for her. When they reached her apartment they exchanged good-byes and he headed home. Hermione looked at the clack on her wall and it said it was 9:30pm. Deciding that it wasn't too late yet she popped her Bullet For My Valentine cd and flipped to the third song.

**_I'm coming home!  
I've been gone for far too long!  
Do you remember me at all?_**

**_I'm leaving  
Have I fucked things up again?  
I'm dreaming  
Too much time without you spent!_**

**_It hurts!  
Wounds so sore!  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn_**

**_I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My hearts burst into fire!  
Hearts burst into fire!_**

**_You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home!  
Do you remember me at all?_**

**_I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days that I just spent_**

**_My bed's so cold, so lonely  
No arms, just sheets to hold me_**

**_Has this world stop turning?  
Are we forever to be apart?  
(Forever to be apart)_**

**_I'm coming home  
I've been gone for too long!  
(I'm coming home)  
Do you remember me at all?_**

**_Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
I'm screaming  
I'm dreaming_**

**_Hearts Burst into Fire By-Bullet For My Valentine_**

When the song was over Hermione had tears streaming down her face. It's only been two days and she missed her friends dearly. Promising herself that she will shower tomorrow Hermioen curled up in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A few months have passed since that incident. Hermione and her friends had grown almost as close as she was with Harry and Ron. For them they continued to owl each other telling about the experiences they were having and about the new friend that transferred for their latest letter they said that they would send her the jumper would make for her.

"Hey Hermione!" A voice yelled bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking up she sees the guys walking up to her

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Nothing much as you know." Johnny told her sitting next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

"yeah yeah, but shouldn't you be studying? We do have finals next week."

"We know that, but who has time to study when we got so much more important things to be doing."

"Oh and what that be?"

"Working. We all got jobs at a record store so we're going to be working there."

"Oh really well that shocks me." Hermione smirked as she saw the guys trying to put up a hurt face. Not being able to they bursted out laughing.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Hearing the bell they set off for their first class of the day. Not much went on for the morning classes they just reviewed for finals and stressed that they counted for a large part of their grade. At lunch they were talking about the concert that they were going to see that night. Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Alesana, and Killhannah was coming. After lunch classes flew by like they always did.

* * *

When they parted to go home the guys said that they'll meet up at Hermione's house at 8. Agree to the plan Hermione headed off home to get what ever homework she had and change for the concert. When she got home she right away turne on the radio and switched it so that it plays what's on her ipod. Blasting out the speakers was Atreyu. Focusing on the music Hermione sent to work on her mountain of homework. After finishing her homework she jumped in the shower and got ready. By the time Hermione was fixing her hair it was already 7:30. Grabbing a hair tie she swept it up into a ponytail. Runni ginto her room she started digging though her clothes to find something to wear. By the time the clock on the wall read 8 she was ready. She was wearing black bootcut jeans, a grey shirt witha skull eating a rose, and she was wearing black airwalkers.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Hermione yelled tot the people on the other side of her abused door. Opening the door the guys came rushing in. After they were settled on her couch Hermione spoken again. "Alright now how are we going to get there because I don't have a car as you know.'

"Well we have thought up a solution to the problem already. We're going to take Zack's car." Jimmy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And did we decided this exactly?" Zack said challenging his friend.

"It was decided now. Now lets get going before it get too late and we don't get a good spot.

They nodded wordlessly and headed out the apartment. By the time they got to the concert there was a line wrapping around the building. From speakers they could hear guitar rifts and everything. The air around them was thick with anticipation of what's going on inside. By the time they got into the concert hall it was filled with people every where. They had floor tickets so they ran down the stairs and started to make their way to the front. Sonn the lights were dimming and evryone started cheering. Colored lights came on and before them stood Blessthefall. Everyone was going wilded.

**"Hey everyone! We're glad to see you here. The first song we're going to play is 'Black Rose Dying'!"**

**_Gauge out your eyes, pull your heart to the floor,  
With my heart, my skin my kiss,  
Stand back drop to your knees,  
I'll stand back as you bleed,  
With my heart my skin my kiss,_**

**_This blade it feels so cold, baby hold me while, I'm shaking,  
This knife has pierced my soul, I sit alone while, I'm shaking,  
And yes I'll laugh out for you, with blind eyes, I'm shaking..._**

**_Gauge out your eyes, pull your heart to the floor,  
Sweetness loves me, tastes me, hears me,  
Stand back drop to your knees,  
I'll stand back as you bleed,  
Sweetness loves me, tastes me, hears me..._**

**_This blade it feels so cold, baby hold me while, I'm shaking,  
This knife has pierced my soul, I sit alone while, I'm shaking,  
And yes I'll laugh out for you, with blind eyes I'm shaking..._**

**_Take me out of this place... Take me out of this place...  
Out, take me out, take me out, take me, out...  
Out, take me out, take me out, take me, out...  
Take me, take me, take me out..._**

**_Gauge out your eyes, pull your heart to the floor,  
With my heart, my skin my kiss, stand back drop to your knees,  
I'll stand back as you bleed,  
Sweetness loves me, tastes me, hears me,_**

**_Gauge out your eyes, pull your heart to the floor,  
With my heart, my skin my kiss, stand back drop to your knees,  
I'll stand back as you bleed,  
Sweetness loves me, tastes me, hears me,_**

**_Wait for them to come on in and take you,  
Away from me again.  
Wait for them to come on in and take you,  
Black rose dying_**

**_Blessthefall- Black Rose Dying_**

Once the song was over everyone was screaming, yelling jumping. That happened for 3 more of the songs they played and then they introduced the next band.

**"Wow you guys are loud! We can hear you guys back stage. This one is 'Lips Like Morphine'!"**

**_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down_**

**_Knock me out!  
Knock me out!_**

**_Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight_**

**_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down_**

**_Knock me out!  
Knock me out!_**

**_Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To behere with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again_**

**_Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out everytime they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out_**

**_See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again_**

**_Killhannah- Lips Like Morphine_**

Even though the song was slower and not as loud it had the same responce. Through the rest of the songs they had people swaying to the music. It was more relaxing and not one where you would want to jump around. Hermione closed her eyes and just let the music over coome her. Soon they introducing the next band which was Alesna.

_**A touch of poison seals my fate!  
(The dawn echoes the night with my glory)  
The sun himself honors me**_

_**Once king of roses, now lord of gold  
(Blessed with the gift of gilded touch...)  
The Gods themselves envy my hand  
(... fate wields it's knife to cut the thread)**_

_**I curse the day my dream became my descent  
Suddenly I long for you, my only love**_

_**In my perfection I have no want  
(A folly as fatal as sin...)  
Yet eyes still glint with greed untold  
(... has now become the end of me)**_

_**I curse the day my dream became my descent  
Suddenly I long for you, my only love**_

_**Have I not earned this, the gift of beauty within?  
How selfish were the Gods to keep their riches from my rightful treasure?  
I truly have become one of them... my fatal flaw**_

_**Oh yeah! I've got her hook, line, and sinker!  
Thanks to me, she's her own new necklace!  
Thanks to me, she's her own new necklace!  
Thanks to me, she's her own new necklace!**_

_**Now she's good as gold!**_

_**I curse the day my dream became my descent  
Suddenly I long for you, my only love  
I curse the day my dream became my descent  
Suddenly I long for you, my only love**_

_**... cut the thread...**_

**_Alesana- Amobrosia_**

After the screaming died down they played the rest of their songs they had lined up. After finishing up they introduced the last band of the night. Everyone settled down as they waited for the stage workers to transform the stage for the last band of the night.

"So Hermione how are you liking it?" Brian asked as he turned toward her.

"It's amazing. Last time I was in the stans, but this time I'm on the floor it's a whole new experience."

"Well that's good." They continued to talk including the rest of their friends too from time to time.

Soon the lights began to dim again and again everyone went wild. Coming from behind the coutins was the sound of a a guitar. Then soon followed a bass and the drums. The cutins whiped up and reveled the last and the staring band Bring Me The Horizon.

**"HOW ARE YOU DOING CALIFORNIA?!" **After saying that they started playing.

_**She starts her new diet, of liquor and dick.  
Just like hollywood, but laced in sick.  
The sun goes down, and so does she.  
The sun goes down, and so does she.**_

_**Sold out the love she had left with a cut of the throat.  
They surround on her, before she strolls to the moat.  
The sun goes down, and so does she.  
The sun goes down, and so does she.**_

_**Count your fucking blessings!  
Come on!**_

_**Count your blessings, cause I'm counting every lie.  
Count your blessings, cause I'm counting every lie,  
Counting every lie.**_

_**Christ, I'm asking you for just one thing.  
I'm asking you for just one thing.**_

_**Eradicate, this disease.**_

_**Close your eyes,  
Pray for plagues,  
Oh Lord cleanse this earth,  
And bring upon our doomsday.**_

_**Close your eyes,  
Pray for plagues,  
Clense this earth,  
Bring our doomsday.**_

_**She starts her new diet, of liquor and dick.  
Just like hollywood, but laced in sick.  
The sun goes down, and so does she.  
The sun goes down, and so does she.**_

_**So clap your hands to the sound  
Of every first born dying now.  
Watch the rivers flow with blood,  
Death will stand where life once stood.**_

_**So clap your hands to the sound  
Of every first born dying now.  
Watch the rivers turn to blood,  
Death will stand where life once stood.**_

_**So clap your hands to the sound  
Of every first born dying now.  
Watch the rivers turn to blood,  
Death will stand where life once stood.**_

_**Close your eyes,  
Pray for plagues,  
Clense this earth, bring our doomsday**_

_**Bring Me The Horizon- Pray For Plagues**_

By the time the cocert was over they were covered in the smell of liquar and other things. All in all they needed a shower. When they dropped off all the guys it was just Zack and Hermione in the end. Deciding it would be safer for him to walk her to door because it was about 12 at night and it's the weekend. Standing in front of her door. they don't talk for a while till Hermione says something.

"So that was fun. Lucky it's Friday. Well Saturday if you want to be technical." Zack said with a laugh.

"Yeah Well I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said.

As both leaned in for a hug they were met with each others lips and not each others arms._**

* * *

**_

_**Well I knoww it's been a long time. I had a writers block and a lot of testing, but now it's over. So enjoy and review.**_


End file.
